


Managing Mischief

by jeondoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00z are the Marauders, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Han Jisung | Han, Gryffindor Hwang Hyunjin, Gryffindor Kim Seungmin, Gryffindor Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Gryffindor Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hufflepuff Yang Jeongin | I.N., Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oblivious Kim Seungmin, Pining, Ravenclaw Bang Chan, Slytherin Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeondoe/pseuds/jeondoe
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin might be the tiniest bit in crush with his best friend. It takes one cauldron of Amortentia and one Lee Minho to admit it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 497





	Managing Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> happy early birthdays to the September triplets
> 
> I am here to do my duty and add to the great canon of Stray Kids Hogwarts AUs
> 
> 00z are the Marauders and they are in Gryffindor for canonical reasons
> 
> all the boys are the same age for dumb reasons
> 
> dedicated to that one person who said that SKZ’s ’00 line reminded them of the Marauders and made me write… this
> 
> and yes, Amortentia is used as a plot device cos I'm a basic bitch

“For the last fucking time, Jisung; stop preening yourself.” Felix’s head is hanging over the edge of Jisung’s bed, and Minho’s cat Dorie has a watchful eye on the bleached strands brushing the ground. Hyunjin debates for a second if he should warn him about the predatory look the small feline is aiming at him, then decides against it. Who is he to play God? “You look fine.”

“Yeah, you know it doesn’t matter to Minho what you look like.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the squirrelly boy. “He’s gonna say _no_ anyway.” 

Jisung huffs indignantly. “Mark my words, boys; he’s gonna say yes one of these days.” He’s a little too confident, considering the history he has with Minho (a history that consists solely of interactions that proceed thus: “Want to go out to Hogsmeade with me, Lee?” “No.” “Are you sure?” “Yes.” “So is that a _yes_ as in _yes I will go out with you, Jisung_ , or-” “Han fucking Jisung, I would literally rather stare a basilisk in the eyes than go on a date with you.” “Ouch.”)

“Jisung, Minho will only agree to go out with you when Barnabus the Barmy manages to train trolls for the ballet,” Hyunjin remarks.

Jisung blinks, then turns to the smartest person in their quartet.

“He means _never_ ,” Seungmin clarifies, not tearing his eyes away from his book. “Barnabus Bartholomew Betelgeuse Bernini is his full name; a wizard who persisted in humanizing non-human magicfolk- that is to say, trolls, elves, centaurs and the like. His attempts at, in his words, ‘civilization’, frankly offended most of those he tried to educate in the ways of wizards. He is a symbol of the arrogance of wizards and the superiority we feel over other creatures- stupid, really, considering the fact that we’d all be bloody useless without wands.”

By the time he’s finished his mini-speech, he’s successfully stunned everybody else into silence. Even Jisung, who almost literally never shuts up- seriously, the guy would yammer on through the apocalypse- is at a momentary loss for words. “Blimey, Moony; how do you know all this?”

Seungmin lowers his book at long last and arches an eyebrow. “You see, Prongs; I, unlike you, have my head in class, while for the most part, you, unlike me, have yours stuck up your own arse.”

Felix is the one to break the silence this time by bursting into laughter. Jisung looks thoroughly offended at this, but even he can’t help the smile creeping up on his face.

“Well, shit,” he admits. “That was a good one.”

It’s then that Dorie goes in for the kill. Felix yelps and tumbles off the bed when the cat launches itself at his head. It’s pure chaos; Felix is screaming, Jisung is trying to detach Dorie’s claws from his face, and Seungmin is laughing so hard he hiccups.

And Hyunjin can’t help but look at Seungmin’s bright face, and think that he might have fallen the teensiest bit even more in love with him.

. . .

Okay, first of all, it’s not what you think. Hyunjin doesn’t goggle at Seungmin like an idiot, or become a nervous wreck in front of him, or even act like a prat in front of him to impress him (which seems to be Jisung’s tactic for seducing Minho. Which is also a very bad tactic, considering the greatest result it yielded was Minho flat-out calling him a toerag in front of Dumbledore). Frankly, it’s quite the opposite.

Let’s set it all on the table. Kim Seungmin, with his fluffy chestnut hair, deep brown eyes and radiant smile, is beautiful. No other word can sum up the entirety of Seungmin’s physicality. He’s tall, but not as tall as Hyunjin- which suits him just fine, because it makes it that much easier for Hyunjin to hug him from behind. Hypothetically, of course, considering Seungmin would definitely hear Hyunjin’s heart ramming against his ribcage if he ever attempted that close of physical contact with the younger boy, and they couldn’t have that. Still, in his fantasies, in the deepest, darkest places of his mind only he is privy to, Seungmin’s back fits Hyunjin’s front like adjacent pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and Hyunjin’s heart isn’t the only one beating out of his chest.

Seungmin is smart, scarily so, and he’s the only person in their year who can give Ravenclaw’s Bang Chan a competition- and that’s saying something, because Chan is probably the younger version of Minerva McGonagall. He doesn’t advertise this, though, because he’s humble and down-to-earth and just overall perfect- but he doesn’t need to. Kim Seungmin is smart, and that is an indisputable fact.

Seungmin is compassionate. He’s always there to give a hand to those who need it- and considering he has big-ass hands, he can help anybody. He’s always polite, ever the gentleman- and Hyunjin’s honestly never heard anyone ever speak of Seungmin in a tone of anger.

Most of all, Seungmin makes him feel _alive_. With Jisung, it’s always on the fast track- new pranks to plot, new mischief to get up to, new acts of complete and utter idiocy that Hyunjin nevertheless finds himself reeled into. Felix is sunshine personified. He’s bright and bubbly and sweet, and even though he’s not the youngest, he’s the unofficial baby of the group, and Hyunjin is indescribably fond of him.

But Seungmin... Seungmin’s something different altogether. He’s a glass of lemonade on a hot day, a freakishly tall drink of cold water after you’ve been parched for eternity, a sparkling flute of champagne- rich, sweet and elegant...

(On second thought, he should probably stop that metaphor right there, because ‘Seungmin’ and ‘drinking’ in the same train of thought generally leads to a part of him coming out that he prefers to keep hidden in public- a part of him that Jisung so articulately describes as ‘Hyunjin’s other wand of wood that’s twice as long as his actual wand and is capable of much more impressive magic’- which invariably sets Felix off in peals of laughter and leads to Seungmin hiding his face in his hands, his shoulders quaking. Hyunjin’s often noticed Minho, too, if he’s in the vicinity, struggling to keep a straight face- not that he’d ever let Jisung know that. The bloke’s head is swollen enough as it is without him knowing that maybe Lee Minho doesn’t hate him as much as he pretends to.)

So honestly, it’s not Hyunjin’s fault that he may have fallen in love with his best friend. It’s practically a given that you have to love Kim Seungmin- because if you can’t love Kim Seungmin, then you’re pretty much dead inside. _Everybody_ loves him. Just, maybe, Hyunjin loves him a tiny bit more.

“Mr Hwang, I’m afraid the content on page number three hundred and sixty-four is not written on Mr Kim’s face.”

Hyunjin snaps out of his daydream at the sound of Professor McGonagall’s stern voice. A few students titter at his slight jump, but they quickly quell their laughter when McGonagall gives them a withering look in turn.

Hyunjin can practically feel his face burning as he hides his face behind his copy of _Advanced Transfiguration_. A few minutes later, when he decides that the coast is clear, he peers over the top of his pages.

Seungmin is looking right back at him.

. . .

“I’m gay,” Jisung declares solemnly from the top of his bed. “I am absolutely, fabulously, irrevocably gay, and nothing can come in the way of me and my gayness.”

“Mate, I think we worked that fact out for ourselves when you began writing sonnets about Lee’s arse,” Hyunjin points out.

Felix snorts. “ _O, thou buttocks art a work of art, thy derrière art most divine_ ,” he quotes.

“ _The rounded, ample flesh of it; a creation that art so fine,_ ” Hyunjin continues.

“ _An arse so lovely to the eye, a pleasing sight to see_ ,” Seungmin adds, sharing a grin with Hyunjin. Hyunjin doesn’t want to read too much into that mischievous look, the devilish glint in those mesmerizing dark eyes.

Come to think of it, Hyunjin could probably write poetry about Seungmin too. Just maybe not as objectifying as Jisung’s ones are, because he’s not that much of a dickhead.

Even Jisung can’t resist adding to it. “ _O, how I wish I could own that arse, say that it belongs to me_. Honestly, lads, I’m so far up Lee’s arse I need a map to find my way out.”

“That’s obvious, Prongs.” Hyunjin runs a hand through his hair. It’s getting a bit too long now, the longest strands curling around the base of his neck, but Seungmin’s developed a habit of playing with them and Hyunjin likes his soft touch too much. “Day in, day out, it’s _Minho, Minho, Minho_ with you. I don’t know how we put up with your shit.”

“It’s because you _lurv_ me!” Jisung bats his eyelashes. “Gimme some sugar, Hwang!”

And before Hyunjin can compose himself, Jisung launches his entire five-foot gremlin self onto him, tackling him onto the bed. Hyunjin retaliates immediately, trying to push his absolute git of a best friend off as the latter leans in with dramatically puckered lips.

“Get your drool away from me, you disgusting little shit!” Hyunjin shrieks.

“YOU ARE BEING BLESSED WITH THE HOLY SPIT.” Jisung licks a long stripe up Hyunjin’s neck, leaving him uncomfortably wet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Felix trying to breathe for laughing. Seungmin’s watching them with a half-amused, half-embarrassed smirk on his face. Hyunjin catches his eye and grins when he manages to successfully sock Jisung in the jaw. Jisung can’t be discouraged, though; he only clings even more forcefully to Hyunjin, struggling to overpower him. Hyunjin’s almost embarrassed to admit that so far, he’s winning.

It’s then that the door to their dormitory opens, and Lee Minho walks in.

Jisung jumps off Hyunjin immediately, scarlet creeping up his face. He clears his throat and runs a hand through his already artfully messy dark hair, plastering a suave, I-know-what-it-looked-like-but-I’m-totally-not-fucking-my-best-mate-while-my-other-friends-watch smile on his face.

“So, Lee,” he says in a voice that’s much deeper than his usual. “What brings you here?”

Minho rolls his eyes. “I _live_ here, dingus.” 

Hyunjin can’t be the only one who notices Minho’s twinkling eyes.

Jisung laughs a little too loud. “You’re quite feisty. And I’m a sucker for that spice.” He winks, or tries to- it looks more like he’s trying to get something out of his eyes. Behind him, Felix’s face is buried in his coverlet, his shoulders shaking.

“Go shove a mandrake up your arse, Han,” Minho replies pleasantly. “Seungmin, a word?”

Hyunjin watches as Seungmin nods before placing his book ( _Ancient Runes of Egypt_ ) on his bedside cabinet and following Minho outside. It’s irrational, but he can’t help but feel the slightest twinge of envy.

“What the fuck was that?” Jisung voices Hyunjin’s unbidden thoughts. “Moony and Minho?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. They’re both in the Slug Club- maybe it’s something about that,” Felix says reasonably.

“Yeah, but what’s so secret about that that Lee can’t say it in front of us?” Jisung is also reasonable. This is a new development. “We’re his best mates! And it’s not like we can’t keep a secret; I mean, he’s a bloody _werewolf_ , but we don’t go shouting that from the rooftops!”

“Maybe Slughorn wants to see his two favorite students,” Hyunjin suggests, because he really doesn’t want to think about Seungmin and Minho doing anything together.

“Or maybe they’re shagging,” Jisung says darkly, flopping down onto the bed. “Traitor.”

Hyunjin can’t help but feel like his heart just fell into ice-cold water.

“Oh, come off it, Prongs.” Felix slaps Jisung upside the head with a pillow. “This is our best friend we’re talking about. Moony would never do that to you. Besides,” he adds as an afterthought. “I’m pretty sure that he has his eyes on someone else.”

Hyunjin avoids looking Felix in the eye. He knows what his face must look like, and it’s far from anything pretty.

Seungmin comes back in a little while later, and Jisung pounces on him immediately.

“Moony, I swear to Quidditch and all things that are holy that if you’re screwing Lee, I will never talk to you again, nor will I name my first child after you,” Jisung says in one breath, his brown eyes wide and deranged.

Seungmin blinks, confused. “You were going to name your first child after me?” He sounds a little touched. This is also a new development.

“Han Seungmin.” He nods primly. “Godfather-” He points at Hyunjin, “- godmother-” He gestures to Felix, who lets out a little _hey_ of annoyance “- and namesake, because neither _Han Hyunjin_ nor _Han_ _Felix_ sound quite as nice as _Han Seungmin_ -” Here he nods at Seungmin. “But if you’re screwing Lee, you can forget about that.” He purses his lips. “Well, not really, because you’re one of my best mates. But also, yes.”

“Relax, you git.” Seungmin laughs. “Minho just wanted to see me about this Arithmancy homework Professor Vector set us.”

And Hyunjin’s heart is suddenly alive again.

. . .

“Amortentia is one of the most potent potions in the world,” Professor Slughorn begins. “It is known as the most powerful, by layman’s terminology, ‘love potion’ ever concocted... It is most dangerous, yes- for Amorentia, though it cannot create true love, succeeds in creating infatuation that borders on the psychotic...”

Hyunjin’s head is lolling on the table. It’s barely five minutes into the lesson, and he’s already listless. He moderately enjoys Potions- but more of the mixing-shit-together-to-make-more-shit part instead of the actually-paying-attention part. Jisung, who is his partner, is passing his time by chucking spitballs at the back of the Slytherins’ heads and cheering himself on (“He shoots, he scores! Choi takes a parchment Bludger to the back of his skull, quite possibly rattling his two brain cells! The crowd goes wild- Han is our King!”). Felix is paired with his boyfriend, another Slytherin, but a decent sort, Seo Changbin- who Jisung insists Felix used dark magic to score.

Hyunjin’s head has nearly dropped onto the desk but he awakes with a start when Jisung shakes him. “Wake up, Padfoot. Moony’s giving us The Look again.”

Sure enough, when Hyunjin looks up, Seungmin is glaring at them from his seat next to Hufflepuff’s Yang Jeongin rather disapprovingly. He manages to adjust his face to give what he hopes is an apologetic grin (instead of the lovesick one he seems to be sporting around Seungmin as of recent), and Seungmin shakes his head. He rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his face. Hyunjin’s weak heart does a pirouette in his chest.

He hasn’t the foggiest idea of how they were supposed to brew whatever sort of fuckery Slughorn had decided to set them, so he settles on mixing everything on his table together in the hopes that it would make something.

“Merlin’s beard, Pads; what the hell are you trying to make?”

Hyunjin looks up at the sound of Seungmin’s voice. “Uh...” He grins sheepishly.

Seungmin purses his lips. “You’re supposed to mix it like this; and _that_ goes in after this-”

He instructs Hyunjin in the steps, and Hyunjin tries not to focus too much on the wispy strands of hair that frame Seungmin’s lovely face, and instead turns hastily to his potion. It’s taken on a stunning mother-of-pearl sheen with steam rising up in delicate spirals.

“See, this is how you do it.” Seungmin gives himself an approving nod, his hair bouncing, and Hyunjin is a whipped, weak man. “Just to make sure, I’ll-”

He leans closer to Hyunjin’s cauldron and inhales deeply. Hyunjin blinks when a confused frown appears on Seungmin’s face.

“Why- what’d I do wrong?” he asks quickly.

“Nothing, nothing- it’s just-” Seungmin takes another sniff. His frown deepens.

Hyunjin doesn’t know what else he’s supposed to do, so he leans closer inhales the fumes as well. “Moony, you’re too close. All I can smell is you. Could you move a little, maybe?”

Seungmin has this funny look on his face, something Hyunjin can’t quite decipher. Before he can dwell on it too much, Seungmin steps back.

“Yeah,” he mutters. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll probably get back to my own cauldron.”

Hyunjin furrows his brows. “Wonder what’s gotten into Moo- _Han Jisung_ , what in the name of Merlin’s saggiest Y-fronts have you done?”

Jisung grins sheepishly as he wipes his glasses on the only dry patch left on his robes. Felix leans over from the neighboring desk to explain.

“He was being himself, by which I mean he was being an absolute prat, and he accidentally tipped his cauldron over himself,” he supplies helpfully.

“Oh, shut your trap, Wormtail.” Jisung scowls. “I’m not a prat, thank you very much.”

“Anyone who’s witnessed the way you behave around Lee Minho will say otherwise,” Hyunjin points out.

Minho, who’s passing them by after handing his vial of potion to Slughorn, laughs at this. “Nice one, Hwang.” He pauses just long enough to inhale deeply. “And take a shower, Han; you smell even more Jisung-like than you usually do. Wet squirrel isn't as nice as you might believe.” He saunters away, and Hyunjin is torn between laughing or giving Jisung a sympathetic pat on the back.

But when he turns around (he’s settled on laughing in Jisung’s face. The git stole his jam tart at breakfast), he’s met with a look of incredulity and dawning glee instead. Felix looks mildly horrified, dubious and even a little impressed. All in all, both of them look like they know something Hyunjin doesn’t.

“Did he just-?!” Felix shakes his head, his eyes blown wide.

Jisung whoops. “Holy shit! Holy _fucking_ shit!”

“I can’t bloody believe it.” There’s a note of awe in Felix’s voice. “Wow. So Jisung was right, after all. Minho _does_ like him.”

“Excuse me?” Hyunjin interjects. “Am I the only one who realized that Minho just _insulted_ Jisung?”

Felix stares at him like he’s mad. “Hyunjin, mate- Jisung is _covered_ in Amortentia,” he says slowly, like he was explaining that two plus two made four to a particularly stupid child. Considering Felix is usually the one who looks brain dead, Hyunjin is rightfully offended.

He raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“Amortentia smells like the things you love. It’s unique to each person. Mate, weren’t you listening to Sluggy?”

But Hyunjin isn’t really, not now, not when his potion still smells strongly of Seungmin.

. . .

Seungmin avoids him for the rest of the afternoon, and Hyunjin resorts to moping around and feeling very sorry for himself. When Jisung and Felix decide to make the best of the rest of the day by pranking the Slytherins, Hyunjin excuses himself by lying and saying he has a headache.

He’s still sitting in a sulk when the last person he’d expect to come to visit him climbs in through the portrait hole.

“Minho.” Hyunjin forces himself to smile. “Hey. I dunno where Seungmin is, but if you were looking for someone else...?” He leaves the question hanging in the air.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you.” Minho’s expression leaves no room for jokes, and Hyunjin’s smile fades.

“Um...”

“It’s about Seungmin,” Minho continues. “I know he doesn’t want me to tell you this, but you need to get your shit straight, man. Stop leading him on.”

“Lead- what- I never- _what the fuck_?” Hyunjin stutters.

Minho sighs. “Oh, you know what I’m talking about, Hwang. Let me be honest with you: stop making Seungmin feel like the two of you could be more than friends when you don’t feel that way about him. He _likes_ you, you absolute buffoon _.”_

Minho is also the last person Hyunjin ever thought he’d first come out to, but it isn’t like he’d been given a choice. “Actually, I beg your pardon, but I don’t think you have any fucking idea as to how I feel about Seungmin. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go find the boy I love.” He’s halfway to the portrait hole when he spins on his heel and looks Minho dead in the eye. “Oh, and an afterthought, Lee: this afternoon in Potions, Han Jisung was covered head to toe in roughly a cauldronful of Amortentia. Just thought that you should know.”

And leaving Minho sitting shell-shocked in the common room, he walks away.

. . .

When Hyunjin finally spots Seungmin curled up in a seat next to the window, it’s all he can do to not run over and snog him senseless.

But of course Madam Pince would probably skewer him, so he walks over at a more dignified pace.

Seungmin is so deeply engrossed in a book that looks like it existed many millennia before him that he almost doesn’t see Hyunjin walking up to him.

Almost, but not quite.

“Oh,” he says when Hyunjin is just a few paces away. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Hyunjin sits down next to him. The atmosphere is almost tense and he doesn’t like it one bit. Silences with Seungmin have never been awkward, not before. “What’s that you’re reading?”

And then Seungmin’s face relaxes as he begins to talk about the book, and everything is suddenly more comfortable. “It’s called _How to Train Your Dragon_ , and it’s really interesting.” His brown eyes are alive with knowledge and all the secrets of the world. Hyunjin is a goner. “D’you know, to this day, the only person who’s ever trained a Welsh Wyldfyre is Daenerys Stormborn?”

“Yeah?” Seungmin has a way of talking that can make even the dullest, most mundane thing sound interesting (he ignores the voice at the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like Jisung’s whisper, “ _Whipped_.”)

“Yeah!” Seungmin’s smile can end wars and cure cancer. “And there’s this one dragon- the Chinese Water-Serpent- instead of fire, it breathes scorching-hot water vapor and lives in the deep, unmapped waters of the Huang-Ho.”

Hyunjin murmurs in assent, but this time, he’s gotten lost in the beauty of Seungmin’s face. Each feature as a single is beautiful enough- the arched dark eyebrows, the aquiline nose, the heart-shaped plump pink mouth- but together, they create something so awe-inspiring, so angelic, that it’s insane. It’s not okay to be as beautiful as Kim Seungmin is. It does _things_ to people.

They fall quiet, sitting together near the bay window in the library, shielded from prying eyes by all the towering bookcases- their own little bubble of bliss. The afternoon sun illuminates them, falling onto Seungmin’s face and his pretty, pretty eyes sparkle.

Unknowingly, Hyunjin’s gaze has centered on Seungmin’s lips; the way they curl around each word, the way he parts them before they quirk up in a smile, how they’d feel against his own...

He lifts his eyes, and it’s to find that Seungmin has a similar focus. Seungmin meets his gaze.

Hyunjin decides to throw all caution to the wind. “How stupid would it be to kiss you right now?” 

Seungmin’s breath hitches. For a hot second, Hyunjin feels like he might’ve read all of this wrong. He imagines Minho laughing his stupid arse off in the common room, regaling to Felix and Jisung about how he pranked the pranker. 

“That seems like a bad idea.” Seungmin’s voice is quiet, and Hyunjin’s heart breaks. But then Seungmin is looking at his lips again. “But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to.”

“Then I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Seungmin’s lips are soft against his own, and his mouth tastes like the chocolate he’s always stuffing himself on. He lets out a gasp that Hyunjin swallows greedily when he pushes his lips apart with his tongue. His hands are in Hyunjin’s hair, tugging at the strands. Hyunjin can’t help his groan, and he pulls Seungmin closer. He’s so close and so warm and so _real._

They pull apart an eternity later. Seungmin’s lips are redder than ever and his glasses are askew. He looks thoroughly debauched, and Hyunjin doubts he’s much better himself.

“Mischief managed?” Seungmin asks, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Not quite,” Hyunjin replies, and leans in again.

**Author's Note:**

> me, ending a fic on a kiss to avoid having to write actually talking about feelings? more likely than you'd think


End file.
